1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for harvesting fruit crops that grow on bushes or the like and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for harvesting grapes or berry-like fruit crops from bushes or bush-like vines that are not trained or supported on elevated guide wires. In particular, the invention is concerned with harvesting grape crops that grow within the inner confines of bushy or bush-like plants such that they are not capable of efficient mechanical harvesting by known apparatus or methods. Accordingly, since the invention is particularly directed to the harvesting of grapes from bushy plants or bush-like vines, the following description will be directed specifically to the harvesting of such crops, it being understood, of course, that the invention is not intended to be so limited and can be applied to harvesting other crops that similarly grow within the inner confines of bushes, bushy plants, bush-like vines or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus and method for harvesting fruit crops, such as grapes, berries and the like, are numerous and include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,277,715; 1,360,473; 1,632,597; 2,893,194; 3,184,908; 3,245,211; 3,325,984; 3,380,236; 3,413,789; 3,439,478; 3,478,501; 3,596,457; 3,616,630; 3,939,629; and 3,959,959, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In particular, the mechanical harvesting of grapes from trained vines supported from guide wires is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,478 discloses apparatus that straddles a row of grape vines and has a plurality of vertical shaker devices that strike the sides of the vines and dislodge the grapes therefrom. The striking devices swing toward the inner portions of the vines and, by the generally horizontal movement of the striking devices, dislodge the bunches of grapes that are positioned on the outer portions of the vine. The harvesting device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,478 efficiently harvests substantially all of the grapes from trained vines that are supported on wires that extend longitudinally along a row.
The dislodged grapes fall onto longitudinal conveyors positioned in the harvesting device, on opposite sides of the row of vines, and the harvested grapes are conveyed to a suitable elevated discharging device that discharges the harvested grapes into a receiver.
Another type of grape harvesting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,236 and includes a machine that moves by longitudinally extending wires. This harvesting device includes a rotor member having generally horizontally extending members that engage the wire and, thus, shake the vines to dislodge the grapes therefrom. The dislodged grapes fall onto a conveying device positioned below the vine and are conveyed to an elevated discharging device.
Although both of the above described harvesting devices work efficiently when the grape vines are trained and supported on longitudinal guide wire, they do not and cannot harvest substantially all of the grapes that are grown on bush-like vines. In certain vineyards the vines are not trained along supporting or guide wires and merely grow as bush-like vines. The bush-like vines include a main stem or trunk that has a plurality of main branches or arms extending outwardly therefrom. The main branches or arms are relatively thick and sturdy and grow generally horizontally from the trunk. Shoots sprout from the main branches or arms and the bunches of grapes grow from the shoots. The shoots extend from the main branches in random order; and a substantial number of the shoots grow inwardly so that they are positioned between the trunk and the ends of the main branches, as viewed from above the bush-like vine. Therefore, the main branches or arms are positioned between the outer side portions of the bush-like vine and the growth of a substantial portion of the bunches of grapes.
Since the bush-like vines are not supported from wires, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,236 is ineffective in harvesting the grapes from the bush-like vines. The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,478 applies a striking force against the sides of the vines and is ineffective in harvesting the bunches of grapes growing on the shoots extending inwardly from the main branches or arms toward the center of the bush-like vine. The dislodging apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,478 strikes the ends of the relatively rigid main branches or arms and is ineffective in dislodging the grapes growing on the shoots inwardly of the ends of the main branches or arms.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for harvesting fruit crops that grow on interior portions as well as exterior portions of bushes, bush-like vines or the like. In particular, there is a need for a method and apparatus to harvest grapes from bush-like vines that are not supported by and trained along trellis wires. There is a further need for a method and apparatus to mechanically harvest the grapes positioned within the confines of the bush-like vine with the main branches or arms positioned between the bunches of grapes and the side portions of the bush-like vine. There is also a need to continuously harvest the grapes from the bush-like vines without causing substantial damage to the main branches and trunk of the bush-like vine.